The present invention relates in general to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an engine control apparatus capable of enhancing controllability of air-fuel ratio in the transient states of the engine operation such as acceleration and deceleration.
In the prior art control apparatus for the internal combustion engine which is based on the air-fuel ratio feedback control, it is known that correction of control parameters upon occurrence of the transient state is performed by learning procedure, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 143136/1982 (JP-A-57-143136). However, the known control apparatus suffers from the problem that correction of the control parameters in the transient state of the engine operation based on the learning is poor in accuracy because no due consideration is paid to the fact that the air-fuel ratio is deviated considerably from the desired value upon occurrence of the transient state.